


all the memories

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [26]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Memories, Photography, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you find a photo album and share your memories with your children (week 26 of my 30 weeks of writing prompts challenge: photo album)
Relationships: Theseus Scamander & Reader, Theseus Scamander/Reader
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Kudos: 8





	all the memories

One rainy Sunday afternoon, you and your two children are inside the house, cleaning out boxes inside a storage closet that you never used. Jenny, your eldest child, laughs as her younger brother, Timothy, tries to figure out how to properly wear a scarf. He ties it around his waist, frowning when the knot comes undone and the scarf falls to the floor. You smile warmly at their behavior before continuing to carefully remove objects from the closet. When you grabbed a box of puzzles out of the closet, you are surprised to see that the box had been covering a photo album.

After setting down the puzzle box, you carefully pick up the photo album and open it to the front page. Suddenly, you remember what this photo album is. Your children momentarily stop playing around with your old scarves when they see you carefully holding the photo album as if it was the rarest diamond that nobody else had discovered yet.

“What is that book?” Jenny asks, throwing aside the blue scarf that she was holding and runs up next to you, glancing over your shoulder to look at the first photo in the photo album. Timothy follows soon after, his curiosity overruling his interest in figuring out how scarves work.

“It’s a photo album. When your father and I first met, we started a photo album together and we filled it up a few months after Timothy was born. It has all our memories together and so many photos,” Your smile grows fonder as you flip through the pages gently, careful not to tear any of the pages as they are extremely worn and the photo album looks like it is in danger of falling apart at any given moment.

“Can we look?” Timothy inquires, his eyes wide with wonder. You giggle and stand up, motioning for your children to follow you to the couch where you could show the book in a more comfortable position. They excitedly follow you and sit by your side as you flip back to the first page and begin narrating. 

“This first photo was from our time at Hogwarts. I think this was taken after our third date when Theseus formally asked me out. Newt took this photo for us.”

In the black and white photo, you and Theseus are laughing about something, and he had an arm around your shoulder. You both were in your Hogwarts uniforms with your wands in your hands. The photo was taken on a staircase in the school, which added to the simple but sweet aesthetic of the photo.

“Hogwarts is the school I’m going to next year, right Mom?” Jenny asks eagerly, glancing at the photo with a hopeful expression. After you nod in response, Jenny squares her shoulders and states, “Since I’m going to the same school you met Dad at, I hope I’m going to meet a boy there too.”

You laugh affectionately before you flip to the next few pages that have many more photos. As you explain each photo, you point at it, “That photo was taken during our first winter’s ball together. It was so cold that Theseus had to borrow my coat when we walked back to the dorm rooms. That’s the photo that my friend took of me and Theseus on the train ride back to Hogwarts for the beginning of our fourth year. That photo was taken when we graduated. The broken broomstick that I’m holding is the broomstick that I broke when Theseus and I secretly played Quidditch one night.” 

“Hogwarts sounds so fun. I wish I could go there now,” Timothy sighs dreamily as he props his chin under his hand. 

When you turn the page, the photos feature a slightly more grown-up version of you and Theseus. There’s a photo of you and Theseus standing outside the place where you worked when you got your first job. There’s also a photo of Theseus announcing his promotion as a Christmas surprise and you throwing your arms around him, kissing him on the cheek happily before you told him how proud of him you were. 

“Wow, you and Dad grew up so quickly,” Jenny comments as she looks at the photo of you and Theseus dressed formally. That photo was taken at your best friend’s wedding that you were chosen to be a bridesmaid at so you and Theseus made sure to dress appropriately. You even put in the effort to do a full face of makeup, that Theseus almost ruined by tackling you with kisses.

You simply respond like a wise old woman, “Time really flies when you spend it with the people you love.”

Then, the next few pages of photos are moving towards the more recent years. There is a photo of your house when you and Theseus first bought it and another photo of you two painting the walls of your bedroom. Even though the photos are in black and white, you can still remember how beautiful and vibrant the walls were colored while you and Theseus painted it together.

“That’s you, Jenny!” Timothy exclaims when you turn the page to photos of Jenny in your arms at the hospital where she was born. You and Theseus are both beaming while Jenny is peacefully asleep, nestled comfortably in your arms. There are a few more photos of Jenny as a child before you come across a photo of Timothy when he was first born. Upon seeing the photo of himself, Timothy gleefully exclaims, “And that’s me!” 

“That is you. You and Jenny are still as adorable as you were when you two were first born,” You pinch Timothy’s cheek lightly and he giggles in response. When you flip to the following page, you find that it’s empty. Jenny and Timothy both seem as upset as you are about the abrupt ending so you reassure, “Don’t worry! We can fill up these pages with new photos of us to continue the story!”

As Jenny and Timothy both cheer and jump with joy, you glance down at the last photo in the photo album of you and Theseus standing behind Jenny and Timothy, grinning as you thought about how there were so many more memories to be made and so many more photos to add to the photo album

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
